Corruption's Storys
by deathleader
Summary: This is a dump of all the stories my IRL Friend Corruption sends to me to upload read at your own risk... You have been warned... Rated M just in case
1. Unknown

A changed storey, a changed world, and then there's me

Authors note

Now if there is any spelling mistakes just fuck it because my grammar sucks, and if any of the names are wrong like the elders and so forth then I don't give a shit or I have no idea how to spell it. So if you hate bad grammar or if you're a grammar Nazi or something like that, then I suggest fucking off now if not then read on and leave a comment when you're done. Leave anything I just want to know your reaction and what you thoughts of this. This is corruption and I'm still fucking things up.

How it all started

This storey begins with me and my 3 friends Terra, Seagull, Cashman, and then me, corruption. It was supposed to have been a normal day with us killing each other on modern warfare 3, black ops 2 and maybe a bit of halo. Unfortunately that's too much to ask for, instead we found ourselves doing some crazy shit. "Where the fuck is it?" "What's up corrupt" "nothing good cash, all we seem to have is this fucking spyro game; we can't kill each other in this." "Is that the only one there?" "Yep" then pulled out the disc and checked underneath. "And it's scratched to fuck" "bring it out its something to play" Cashman added. "Alright, beats shooting myself" I replied. "So who wants to play as the chick" "I will" replied seagull. "Gay" I replied laughing "fuck you corrupt" I smiled more. I then placed the disc in the tray and then inserted it into the console. The console was going fine until it came up with on the screen failure to read disc. "Bloody hell" then gave the console a bang. Then the screen went blank "MOTHER FUCKER!" then bought my fist to the machine with great force. Something then surged into my arm and the screen lit up brightly and soon the whole room was consumed in a great light. As the light flashed away we were gone.

Start

We then arrived in a flash of light. I and Terra came in normal landing on our feet but Seagull and Cashman came in landing on their asses. I looked around a bit; the surrounding area was of endless darkness, not one hint of light. I then wanted to cheek my arm to see if it was charred but I found something quite unique. What I saw bought a look of what the fuck on my face and grin of impressiveness. I found that I still had all my five fingers, but instead of skin I saw purple scales. I then analysed myself more and found that I had been transformed into an amethyst dragon. "Ha Terra check it out I'm..." I never got to finish what I had to say for I just noticed that he was purple also, but his eyes were highly strange. They released a green smoke just like mist that escaped his eyes. "Ha Terra" he then turned to me his eyes were also glowing faintly as well. "Yeah" "I hate green but I'll let that one slide." His eyes then slowly went to a normal state. Cashman then got up and jumped in shock "AH WHAT THE HELL YOU!" then bought water from out his mouth and sprayed out even more then evidently falling to the ground, again. I just shook my head "Cashman you retard it's me" he then rose his head from the ground then looked at me again. "Corrupt, you got fucked up, and is that Terra?" "Look who's talking" Terra replied pointing at him. He then looked at himself and found blood red scales all over his body. "What the fuck!" Cashman exclaimed, I then went and got him onto his feet. "Where's seagull?" "Over here" came a dissatisfied voice. I then saw seagull he was a lung dragon with pale white scales. I couldn't help but to grin from the laughter I was holding in. "fuck your white" "shut up corrupt" "no wonder why you couldn't handle cynders controls, she scared the colour right out of you" Then bersted out laughing. "FUCK YOU" "no thanks" I replied then kept on laughing. Then all settled "well that was funny, now where the hell are we?" "Were in a game that's what happened because a moron had to bash it" "so that's it then Terra this is the start" "yeah one thing how do we start it genius" replied Terra. "Simple we get what we want then start" "how?" replied seagull. "Use your head" then I thought of something. Then a sudden ring came from out nowhere and in front of us came the words cheat activated. "What did you do corrupt?" Cashman asked. Then in a blink racks of an assortment of weapons came from out of nowhere. "Help you're self's" they just looked at me with awe. Within a short time we were armed. "Why ww2 weapons?" asked seagull "seagull my friend throughout our times of endless death matches the only weapons I can ever get a score of 100 to 0 facing you 3 onto me is remarkable and I love them. As for modern weapons well ehhhhh that's a whole different storey" then left leaving a baffled seagull. "Alright guys lock and load we got a game to play" "ready" they replied. "Alright, start" nothing happened. "Guys you're in this too you have to join the game so start. "Start" they said then everything went pitch black.

Chapter 1 catacombs

We then appeared in the sky and knowing that were actually human and carrying some extra weight due to the weapons we had a bit of a tough time trying to figure out to use our wings, except seagull he just glided, damn show off. We soon got the hang of it "wow it's pretty difficult being a dragon eh" I said just trying to lighten the mood. "Ha is that a bird?" asked Cashman. "It's mine!" then went after it. "Wow seagull really likes birds doesn't he" I said to myself. Seagull eventually caught it and bought it up to us "this bird is fast but I caught it" "hand it here I'd like to see it" seagull handed the bird to me. "Wow" then twisted its neck killing it then I let go of it letting it drop. "MOTHEREFUCKER, what the hell man?" "Seagull were in a game this is like matrix except we didn't chose to come here we got trapped. What makes you think that if we were to take it back would it still exist in our would, no because where we are now none of this is meant to exist" "a simple 'we can't take it' would have been better" replied seagull. "So were the fuck do we go?" asked Terra "simple this is the first level, that volcano down there leads to the catacombs ounce were there we have a decision. 1st one being we kill on site even spyro and cynder they won't be too much of a hassle, or we kill their enemies, we help them though there journey and when they not looking or are somewhere else we create havoc, go back to them and act like nothing ever happened, Then ounce on the final moments its lights out for them, So which one?" "The second one" Cashman replied "I guess I lost" said seagull "yep, what about you Terra?" "Your decision is my answer" he replied. We had arrived at the catacombs and already are fingers we getting itchy. We then noticed hunter stalking the odd swamp creatures "can I kill him please?" begged Cashman "yeah go nuts man, me and Terra will get the other ones and seagull cover our asses. Oh and one more thing spyro and cynder are mine anything else are yours let me handle them, agreed" they nodded their heads in reply. "Alright, to first blood" then holstered a mauser in my right hand and a French short sword in my left then charged. "HA MUDDAFUCKERS" they all turned in confusion and shock. I leaped down from the high rocks and striked one of the little ones with the short sword cutting him down the middle "ha gotcha bitch" I exclimed. I then bought up the pistol and fired at the big fat fuck one scoring a head shot respectively. Seagull stayed on the high rocks with dual wield MG 42s. Cashman had sniped hunter in the testicles 'if he had any' with his ballista sniper rifle. Terra had his STG 44 with an MP 40 as his sidearm shooting whatever limbs was struck by the bullets from his weapons off. The ambush took 30 seconds to kill the lot. "That was accelerating, and it gets the old circulation running. How did you do guys?" "yeah I got that motherfucker over there in the nuts, I had to keep shooting him cause he wouldn't die" "did you try shooting him in the head cash" "nope I just kept on shooting him in the dick" I dared not reply in case he told me if I wanted to see it. "What of you seagull" "I just shot the fucks you can tell by the bullet holes in their corpses and on the walls." "What about you Terra?" "You're a kill stealer and that's all there is to it" Terra replied. "Alright take care not to open that chest it has a binding chain in it and I really don't want to be binded to anything" "we got it" replied Cashman. We then walked up to the amber crystal. We looked at it in silence for a moment until I broke the silence "so who's got a golf club?" seagull curled his eyes then bought the butt of his machine gun to the crystal cracking it. A bright light shone out from the crystal and spyro and cynder voices echoed in the room. None of us listened, the only things I heard was me farting, Cashman taking a piss and as for Terra he was babbling about something ounce again that I really don't care about. The crystal then fully broke releasing spyro and cynder. I quickly rushed to the debris "what are you doing?" asked Terra. "Help me find sparx he's the first of the characters I hate and want to kill" I quickly replied. I then found him, I picked him up from the ground and started to rip off his wings then snapping his abdomen from his body then twisting his head off from his body then squashing his torn body in my hands. "Wow you really hated him that much?" "Yep and I feel very satisfied of what I have done Terra and the only sparx I ever liked was when David spade voiced as sparxs that's It." then bought both my hands to a rock and scraped of the remnants of sparx the dragonfly. "Alright guys we heading to the twilight falls" then picked up spyro and cynder and placed there unconscious body's over cashmans shoulders and then took the lead. "So you want to place a bet seagull?" "How much?" "20 bucks" "hmmm what's the bet" "when corrupt gets the chance he's going to fuck cynder in the ass" "alright then I'm betting he won't be able to cause she won't have an ass, unless he's willing to go with oral" replied seagull. "20 dollars says that cynder will fuck him instead." Terra replied.

Level 2 twilight falls

Cynder awoke to find herself next to a burning fire and then noticed a purple mass on the other side of it. "spyro?" she had a bit of trouble saying his name having been trapped in a crystal. She moved to the purple mass on the ground "spyro, spyro wake up" I groaned "spyro wake up" "bloody hell seagull leave me a..." then opened my eyes to see cynder steering at me in confusion with her head cocked to the side. "Oh shit I thought you were seagull cynder" "spyro?" "No, I'm not spyro I'm just the same colour as him" then she jumped back in a fighting stance. "Then your Malefor!" she shouted "no my name is corrupt I'm an Allis, a friend, I and my accomplices got you and spyro out from the catacombs and not to worry spyro hasn't been harmed" I replied getting up from the ground. Cynder then calmed down "how did you know my name and how come your purple?" "Its amethyst actually and everybody knows of cynder the black dragoness the terror of the skies" I replied. "I see blacky is up" came seagull's voice. Cynder shrieked in terror "who and what is he?" "And she's racist to" I curled my eyes. "Sorry about that cynder that is seagull he is a white lung dragon" "is there anything else?" cynder replied. Then Cashman's voice was heard. "ahhhh leave me alone!" cashman shouted then came running in with spyro chasing him and Terra chasing spyro. "spyro calm down he's a friend" "cynder?" spyro then came to a stop then faced her and then noticed me. Spyro looked at me blankly for a moment "by the ancestors" then got tackled onto a stone by Terra knocking him out. Time passed by and everything had calmed down and we all settled at the fire. Spyro was now conscious and sat with cynder on their hunches on the ground while I and my companions sat on a log like humans. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" cashman replied. "Sit like that, what sort of dragons are you?" "Were foreigners, were from the other side of this earth" I replied. Terra curled his eyes lightly at the response. "Oh, and two more questions" "shoot" "do you know what happened to my brother sparx?" "sparx is dead, when we cracked the crystal yours were alive, sparx wasn't." Spyro remind quiet for a moment "so what happens on the next day?" "We head to warfang and seek out the elders, cool." Spyro and cynder didn't know what I meant so they just replied the same word very badly "cool." "I feel like I'm forgetting something but I just don't know what it is" I said to myself. Then out of nowhere an arrow came and struck cynder on the head knocking her out, then another this time to spyro. "TO ARMS!" then bought two pistols into my hands and opened fire. Seagull was laughing manically; he was really enjoying himself shooting cheetahs in the dark with dual wield MG 42s. As for cashman I honestly don't know what's with him. He barely fires a shot; all he does is beat them to death, which I got to respect. Terra resorted to a MP 40 with a panzerschreck as his backup plan. One then came charging at me, I shot the fuck in the eye and he fell to the ground in pain. "divinum est opus sadare dolerem" I said then shot the fucker in the stomach, causing him to scream in pain. 10 mins of bloody shooting went passed and they still kept coming. Cashman had become overwhelmed because the fucking retard had to go right into their lines. Seagull was doing fine until one he didn't see came behind him and stuck him in the back of the head knocking him out, and tierra had the classic reloading at the wrong moment. I had ended up being surrounded by a circle of cheetahs; I had my pistols up high pointed in both directions. I then came to a conclusion I dropped my guns and spread out my wings. I then lifted myself from the ground with a large force of gust causing the cheetahs to fall over. I then took to the sky.

Level 3 the valley of avalar {the cheetah's camp}

Seagull soon woke up to find himself chained to an odd wooden pole with cashman and Terra next to him and noticed spyro and cynder chained to another pole in front of him. "Oh you're up now, took your time little birdie" "shut the fuck up cashman and tell me where the hell we are?" "We are in the cheetah camp" "how can you tell?" "The chief has his sword to your neck" Terra said. Cashman tried hard not to laugh. I observed from a far distance using a sniper rifle scope "what do I want, fuck it ill just bombard the fucks and add sniper fire for cover" I said to myself. "Who are you?" chief prowles asked calmly "shit says what" cashman replied. "What?" prowles replied, both seagull and cash man tried hard to hold in the laughter. "Stool pusher says what" said seagull "what?" prowles replied. "Dick muncher says what" said cashman "what?" replied prowles. Seagull and cashman broke into laughter "bah enough of this!" then moved onto spyro and cynder. I had 21 12.8 flak 40s pointed straight at the camp and my Mosin-Nagant at the ready. I had chief prowles in my sights "when I have my sniper rifle I always got your back" I said to myself then fired. "Also were..." the bullet had passed though his eye and he fell down dead in front of spyro and cynder. Then the sudden thunders of the 12.8s were herd. "Corrupt that crazy fuck, cashman put your head down" seagull said then the first shell hit the ground sending limps from the cheetahs who got caught in the blast flying. More shells started hitting the ground, spyro and cynder raised their heads and saw me emerge from the dust with my firearms. I fired the one in my right hand scoring some kills, ounce that was empty I got my sword out and walked towards my companions. I bought my sword to the chain and it snapped afterwards it disappeared. I then placed the sword in the ground and held out my hand to cynder "come on we need to move they aren't the last." Cynder gazed at my hand she was stupefied by me having 5 digits instead of 4 and noticed that one of my fingers were crooked. "Come on not much time" cynder then clasped my hand and I then bought her up onto her back legs. Cynder struggled to try and find her balance; I then heard an ignition "RUN FOR IT!" I then took off dragging cynder behind me. Seagull, cashman, Terra and spyro followed "WHAT DID YOU SEND COURRUPT?" "I sent a v2 rocket locked on the camp that's what I sent Terra" "YOU SENT A V2, YOU CRAZEY MOTHERFUCKER!" Terra replied. As we were running cynder got her foot wedged in the roots of one of the trees in the valley. Spyro and my companion's continued on and the rocket was eminent. I then noticed it fly over "cynder whatever happens keep your head down" then placed my wings over her. The v2 struck the ground and we had got caught in its blast radius, the dust it kicked up shrouded me. "CYNDER!" spyro shouted "oh no, I don't what to be stuck here" seagull said to himself. I then emerged from the dust with cynder next to me un-harmed. "Oh good I won't be getting stuck here" seagull said aloud. "No you won't my friend" I then cringed a bit. "You ok corrupt?" "Yeah I'm fine cashman I just got this pain in my back could you cheek?" I then turned around and gave cashman a shock "how does it look?" "Your back has a piece of metal sticking out of it" cashman replied. "Were?" I asked "right here" cynder said then yanked it out of my back. I held in the yelp then turned to cynder "THAT FUCKING HERT BITCH!" "So what now?" seagull asked "we head to warfang, day's journey that way and we will need to find something to prevent me from bleeding to death, so let's go." We then started walking then spyro went over to cynder and placed his wing over her "you ok cynder?" "Yes I'm fine but I lost one of my braces back in the roots of the tree" "you want to go back and look just me and you" "no something is just telling me that there is something more at stake than a missing bracelet."

Level 4: warfang

I then took a deep breath in "ahhhh warfang" "not for long" seagull added "shut up seagull" I replied though my teeth. "So what happens here?" Cashman asked "you and seagull will handle the golem me and Terra will handle these two oblivious dragons and the elders ok." "So were splitting up" seagull replied in an annoyed tone "oh don't be such drama queen, now it'll be coming from that direction so move." Seagull and Cashman then took to the air. "Ha where are they going?" "They have gone to see what the latest news is don't worry they will come back" Terra replied. "so what do we do?" asked cynder "good question, we try finding the elders cause I don't know fucking shit about warfang so let's fuck around" then took the lead. "I wish I knew half the words he's saying?" "fuck it" cynder replied then kept walking. Spyros eyes just remained wide in disbelief "don't worry I've been though worse" Terra said to spyro. "Ha seagull it seems a bit odd don't you think" "odd?" "Well isn't this the level when the golem attacks, we should be at the barracks." "Cashman you're a genies, as much as you're a moron you have your moments" Then headed for the barracks. I surveyed my surroundings there were so many green dragons and I had to try very hard to keep myself from killing them. "ingnites, ingnites over here!" then spyro went and took off. I, Terra and cynder then followed him. "ingnites!" spyro called out. "spyro, how did you get here?" "Had some help from a foreigner." I then walked up "I'm corruption this is Terra and you must be ingnites." "Yes I am" he replied rising his left eyebrow in amazement. "Yes were purple so let's not make a big fuss out of it." Then a sudden boom shook the ground beneath our feet and echoed throughout the city. "What was that?" ingnites said in confusion. "To the barracks I think I know what it is" Then took to the air. Ounce I got a bird's eye view of the area I saw in amazement the Dora and Gustav superguns stationed outside the city walls. "Good call" I said to myself. I then saw the golem it already had lost its other arm and was progressing slowly towards the city. I then set down on the battery walls next to seagull and cashman. "Have I missed much?" "Nope, me and cashman here were going to have a competition to see who can kill the most" "count us in" then got out my rifle. More then showed up along with the elders, spyro and cynder. Cynder then landed next to me "what's happening?" "Oh nothing much just an attack on the city, oh and take this" then gave her a borchardt c93 pistol. "How do I use..." then was cut off by accidently pulling the trigger "Congratulations cynder you're officially a badass" then aimed my rifle to the attacking force. Score, me: 107, tierra: 100, cashman: 40, seagull: 20. "You guys definitely need to work on your sniping, I feel embarrassed just being with yours" they just stared at me. "What, its true even cynder is doing better then you and she's using a pistol." Another shot from the Dora gun shook the ground and the first thing we see is the golem collapsing to the ground, dead. "Fuck yeah!" I called out "adios motherfucker" cashman added. "How did I end up with yours?" Andrew said normally to us. "Just grin and bear it" Terra said to himself. Everything was then calm, malefors forces had retreated and there was something we had realised after the battle, we had done something good, we helped defend this city, it made me sick to my core. We then got to the city square were droves of moles and other dragons came and applauded us. I stood there holding up my rifle with my right hand and went with the flow. "Who are they, are they related to spyro, where are they from" were the questions the civilians asked as they crowded around us. "Settle down everyone" came ingniteses voice. The civilians then made a path for the elders "the city of warfang and its citizens owe you 4 and even you two as well spyro and cynder there gratitude. If you could we would like yours to join in a feast to celebrate our victory" "fuck yeah" cashman replied. Me and seagull just turned and mouthed to him 'no'. "Excellent, if you could, Could yours follow us we will take you to the temple were you can rest and prepare for tonight" then led the way. We followed, we could do with a rest and some food would do us a great deal and then hopefully fuck something else up.

Save destination (safe house)

We had rested up and the feast was nearing. "Corrupt why are you dressed like a German World War 2 officer?" "Well seagull I want to stand out and if things turn for the worst I can at least fight well dressed" "you're a strange person corrupt" "thank you" I replied smiling. We then came to the doors leading into the great hall "well here go's nothing" I said then pushed opened the doors. We were given a slight pause of awe then a cheer. "Friends, please join us" ingnites said with joy. As much as I was starving I dreaded bringing joy to ingniteses face. I then took a place between spyro and cynder while Terra sat next to spyro and we sat on the hunches of our back legs. I looked at the masses of fruit and meat and other assortments; I then dug into the food in front of me. "So do you have any other names or titles apart from the one we know you as?" asked one of the civilian dragons. "Yes I do but this one is my current favourite." "What is that thing you use that makes a loud bang?" asked cynder. "This, it's called a rifle in this case an SVT tokorev 40 observe" then aimed at the statue standing at the door then fired. They flinched at the sudden crack of the rifle and the shattering of the stone head of the dragon stature. I added with the phrase "cst la ve" they all then started laughing. "Humph they understand French" I said to myself. The feast lasted for two hours and half of them had gone. I was laughing quietly with cynder, we had gotten a bit out of hand after having something called firewater. "You know to tell you the truth cynder I have had my eye on you when I first saw you, and I must say your fuck ugly, honestly you are the niggist." "What does that mean?" I then leaned up to her ear and whispered what it meant. She giggled at the reply and turned to me "you haven't told me yet why one of your fingers is bent." "Oh that it's just a battle wound, I look at it as a reminder" "to remember what?" cynder replied. "To remind myself that were ever I am things will always appear odd and bent to me, and that I myself is odd in ways that some cannot even imagine." Cynder looked at me bewilded by my response. "Can you take me to my room so I can learn more about you?" she asked rising one of her eye brows. I smiled "ok let's go" she smiled in reply. Then we both got up and staggered out of the hall. We then got to the door to the room and I embraced in a deep kiss of drunkenness and opened the door behind her then bringing her against a wall. "Want to take this to the bed" "you have no idea" I replied then picked her up a bought her to the bed. "So what's it to be first" she asked. I then bought my gaze to her opened legs and found nothing, not even an asshole. "Bloody hell, screw it ill just come up with a cheat" "what?" cynder said in confusion. "FUCK IT!"

50g Achievement unlocked 'FUCK THAT SHIT'

Safe house 2

Morning arrived and the sun shined though the stained glass making my face red, blue and yellow. I struggled to open my eyes for the light was hurting them and I had a massive headache. I then notice I was in a bed but not mine; I then turned to my left side and found cynder next to me. My facial expression instantly changed from a hangover to one of what the fuck have I done. I slowly took the blankets off of me and found my tunic torn to fuck "shit what the fuck did we do, and this is my favourite tunic" I said to myself quietly. I then slowly got up from the bed and went into the hall way closing the door behind me. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!" I then came back into the room and then sat on my side of the bed. I then heard cynder groan from behind me. She then came up to my ear. I got shocked at what she said to me "did we really do that?" "Yes we did." I steered at cynder shocked and tried looking for my mauser. "Don't worry, after what I experienced last night I won't be telling anybody" she said resting her head on my shoulder. "how did we even do it, you only have one opening and that's your mouth" "simple, you used a cheat and if you want to be part of the breakfast club there is only one opening and it needs to be filled." My eyes widened. "So you want to fill that space?" cynder asked I nodded my head. Cynder then pulled me down "whoa." '2 and half hours later.' I walked into the room were my companions were. I entered the room hunched staggering slowly. "What the fuck man!" Terra said in disgust at me. "She didn't want to let go of me, I tell you she shouldn't be terror of the skies she should be a terror of the bed sheets" I replied between breaths. "Are you fucking crazy" cashman said waving his hands at the side of his head. "Cashman shut up and if the worst were too happened it would have been a rip between this would and ours causing both worlds to become one and evidently destroy itself, I don't see that happening." "So what now?" seagull asked. "We get the fuck out of here is what we do now" then in the middle of the room Malefors eyes appeared in a mirage of smoke. "I know what yours are up to and I will not let you take all the glory" "oh, why don't you just blow away!" then blew him away from our sight. "let's hurry shall we, we head for the floating islands since we destroyed the destroyer the burned lands hardly exists so that means there's no need to go though the old ruins of warfang and we don't have to worry about the damn dam, so let's get the fuck out of here." Just as we got to the window I then realized I had one more calling for this place. "You guys head out I will catch up I need to do something" they nodded in reply and left. As ingnites walked the halls he noticed me leaning against the wall with my sword in hand. "Corrupt I thought you were spyro?" I remained silent and then walked up to him. I then pointed to the ceiling "ha look it says gullible on the ceiling" ingnites looked up and I took the opportunity. I lunged my sword into his lower neck and ran the sword though his soft underbelly. I then bought out the sword form his chest and watched as his entrails fell to the floor. "w...w...why, who are you?" "divinum est opus sadare dolorem" then bought my sword down onto his neck. As spyro wondered though the temple courtyard a mole then suddenly come running up to him. "SPYRO, SPYRO IT'S ELDER INGNITES!" "What, what is it?" "His been disembowelled!" spyro then arrived and saw his corpse nailed to a tree and his head placed on a pike. Spyro remained silent and then noticed something in the severed head of inniteses mouth. Spyro opened the piece of cloth and saw only one word 'corruption.' Spyro immediately raged and turned into his dark form and took to the air. As I looked though my sniper scope from the temple lightning conductor I could only smile. As I took to the sky I had the slightest feeling that spyro wasn't the only one who was trying to find me.

Level 5: the floating islands

We arrived at the floating islands with help from a wind tunnel and came up to the door that required fires to be lit to open it, fuck doing that we do whatever the hell we what to do. "Ha corrupt these doors can only be opened by lighting torches which I don't even know where the fuck they are!" "Cashman you're an idiot just fly over the fucking thing it saves us time looking for fucking torches" then took flight over the door. We got to the other side "see simple" then a sudden explosion went off at the destroyed building in front of us. "I think you spoke to early corrupt" Terra replied. Then some sort of swamp creature/monster came and blocked our way "open fire." Then all of our weapons started to click. "Shit, did any of us remember to reload our guns?" Then we soon found the creatures arm coming into contact with all 4 of us sending us into a concrete wall. We all grunted with pain "of course that would happen" cashman said grunting though his teeth. "Yeah nice going dumkompf" added Terra. "Ha seagull I think this is a good time to use your magic eh" "shut up" seagull replied. I then peeled off the wall "ah shit" I landed with a thump on the ground onto my face. Seagull then gradually got himself out of the crater he caused in the wall and landed on the ground easily. Seagull then started twirling his hands till they erupted with electric plasmic energy "let's make this quick I, want to go home" then hauled a ball of energy at it. Cashman then came to seagull's side "here let me try" then cashman held out his hand and from his hand came steam. "steam, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GOING TO DO NOT TO MENTION WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, STEAM IT TO DEATH!" cashman then got out his sword and lunged himself onto the creature. I then gradually got up from the ground and looked in disbelief "idiot your meant to use fire on it and what the fuck are you doing cashman" I said to myself cocking my head. I then looked behind me to see Terra's eyes starting to glow and smoke "alright let's see what you got for this fucking thing" Terra's colour then become a dark purple and he charged towards the creature. I then followed and came next to seagull "were did cashman go?" "He's been rear ended" seagull replied. I regretted asking that. I then bought my hand up to the creature and bursts of flames erupted from my hand engulfing the creature. Within seconds the creature was nothing but ash and cashman stood there in shock "thanks" "lets continue shall we" I replied then walked on. We made it up to the wind tunnel that would take us to Malefors temple until the unexpected happened. "Corrupt!" came cynders voice. "Ah hell" I then turned to see her lunging herself onto me. I finely made it back to you..." I then squeezed the part in her neck that makes you fall asleep just because I didn't want to listen to her and even though she wants to be with me she can't its impossible. "Nice work" cashman commented. "Thanks, come on we still have more ground to cover."

Level 6: Malefors temple

We got to the entrance doors of Malefores temple, we were locked and loaded and ready to face what is to come. "cashman, seagull" I called to them then told him what to do for a plan I had devised. Me and Terra then entered "ha Terra, let's give him shit" "ja" Terra replied. We then approached Malefor "ah so the foreigners finally make it to my domain well done" "ah shut up you, if you're not a mank you're a wank." "I am a dark master" Malefor replied angered by the remark "you a dark master now I definitely know that is bullshit for I have done more evil shit then you have ever done in your life time" added Terra. Malefor remained quiet steering hatefully at us. "i have one more thing to say" "what" Malefor replied grinding his teeth. I then turned to show him my backside "kiss my purple ass muddafucka for to errr is human so, errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Malafor then became enraged, and then a shot from the entrance rang though the room. Malafoer then fell to the ground due to the bullet entering his knee. "Terra bring out your firearm" I said bringing out an istigial sniper rifle. "What did I miss?" cashman asked coming next to us with his ballista followed by seagull who had a cabbage balloon gun. "Nothing much" Terra replied bringing out a gewehr 43. "Well yours know the drill aim for the head any last words motherfucker?" "Ah..." we executed him before he even got to say anything. "Yours regret anything?" "FUCK NO" "FUCK YEAH" I replied. "STOP!" came Spyros voice. "Took you long enough" I thought to myself. spyro just looked at us with his eyes glowing brightly white "I've come to avenge ingntes" Spyro said pointing to Terra. "What I'm not the one that fucked cynder" "WHAT!" spyro replied bewilded by the response. "Oh shit" Terra said quietly, I just applied my palm to my face "did you hear cynders name in what spyro just said?" I added. "ENOUGH!" spyro shouted and got into a fighting stance. Terra and I then got into a fighting stance. "You can't stop me" spyro said sinisterly. "Now we're have I heard that before" I added. As spyro started to approach us cashman and seagull started to apply there trigger fingers "not to worry, leave this to me and Terra" "no worries" cashman replied. I, Terra and spyro circled each other not breaking our intense eye contact. I could see it in Spyros eyes he wanted redemption and his avengement for ingnites. Spyro then charged at as, we calmly stood there. When he got close enough we striked him with an upper cut. I then impaled my hand into Spyros soft under bully while Terra impaled his hand in his neck. Spyro convulsed upon the contact of our hands, unable to scream in pain and soon going into a state of shock making him unable to move. We sustained our quip in his flesh causing it to lightly dribble with black blood and ripping his flesh from the inside. "Just so you know spyro there is more to me and my companions that meets the eye" i said steering deeply into his eyes filled with pain. "Look into my eyes spyro I want to see you die" Terra added smiling then me and Terra lunged our hands backwards. The slight gurgling of his blood emitted from the hole in his throat and he soon fell backwards hopefully never to respawn again. I and Terra stood there for a few seconds looking at our prizes; I had ripped his heart out Terra ripped out his throat. cashman then broke the silence. "What the fuck now?" "I don't know" I replied dropping Spyros heart then bought my foot to it with great force. Then out of nowhere the area flashed brightly blue we were not finished here yet.

Final level: the boss

When the light faded we found ourselves in some kind of room with a huge hour glass in the middle of it. "Where the hell are we?" seagull asked "don't look at me corrupt might know, do you know?" I didn't reply instead I analysed the room more than figured out where we were. "Where is he?" "Who?" cashman replied "The chronicler" I replied quietly. "I have observed your journey progress from the start and I must say I am appalled, never have I seen such actions in all my years" came the chronicler's voice then appearing from out of nowhere in front of us. "I must say out of the 4 of yours, you are the most puzzling" the chronicler said pointing to me. "How about you tell me something I don't know muddafucker" "how's about telling me something I don't know like why are you here?" I then bought out my mauser M1912 "how's about this for an answer" then fired. The bullet came close to his head but unbelievably stopped in its tracks and fell to the ground. I cocked my head "mother..." the chronicler then moved his hand in a swift movement and we all found ourselves flying into a wall. "Nice going dickhead!" "Shut up Terra, lets resort to melee weapons" then got back onto the ground. Seagull then charged up to the chronicler but only to find himself flying into another wall. Then cashman went up but soon found the same thing happening to him. He landed next to the hour glass and his sword went towards the hour glass chipping it. The chronicler then grunted "the hourglass, guys the hourglass is his power destroy that and we destroy him." They nodded in reply. Cashman and seagull then headed for the hourglass while I and Terra swiftly went to the chroniclers flank. "NO" the chronicler yelled then was about to summon one of his attacks again. "YES" I said loudly then summoned a large amethyst shard from my hand. The power of it was enough to send the chronicler backwards though the hourglass. The sound of shattering glass and the sand scattering around the room emitted. The chronicler remained still lying on the ground. Cashman and seagull came to the sides of his head while I towered above him standing on his chest while Terra came behind his head. I looked down to him his eyes filled with disbelief having lost to us. "Let's not waste any more of one another's time" then bought out my sword. I nodded then all 4 of us bought our swords down. Cashman and seagull putting there's though his eyes and mine into his mouth forcing it down his throat, Terra got him between the eyes. Then the surroundings flashed brightly and we found ourselves all in pain ounce again.

Clocked: home

As the light faded away we found ourselves back home in our world, "Were back, YEAH WERE BACK!" Andrew cheered with joy. "It's good to have no horns now" cashman said smiling. Then Cynder's voice came from behind us "corrupt where are you?" we looked to the television and saw cynder standing in Malefors temple. We watched eagerly to see what would happen next. Cynder then saw spyro lying on the ground, she ran to him seeing if he was alright. Cynder kneeled down to spyro and saw the severity of his wounds that had been done to his chest and neck. Cynder then placed her hand to his mouth to see for any breath. Spyro's eyes then opened quickly and he then took a chunk from cynder's hand. Cynder screamed in shock at the turn of events. Spyro then lunged for cynder and all we saw was a splatter fest of blood. The screen then flashed and snow was all there was. "What the fuck just happened there?" I said in astonishment" "uhhhh spyro turned into a zombie and fucked cynder even more up" cashman replied "well guys were not going back the fuck there ever again, were lucky to even make it back home so let's sleep on it" "fuck yeah" cashman replied then collapsed on the couch. "See you in the mourning corrupt" seagull said then left to his room. "Ditto" I replied. Terra remind silent and went to the computer. I then went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I then came up to the mirror and stared at myself "I look like shit" I said to my reflection. I stared more intensely at myself I knew that that world had changed me and I had changed it. I then raised my hand still steering at myself. Then with a swift movement of my hand a burst of flames erupted from it, and then changing into a dragons palm with purple scales. I then placed my transformed hand in my pants pocket and pulled out a steel bracelet. I smiled at myself in the mirror knowing that what I said there is more to me than meets the eye was true.

To be concluded! The fun isn't over yet for there is a sick world out there and this time I am going to kill it xD


	2. Bolt Action

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Bolt-action/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 1: the end/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The world was slowly being pulled back together. malafor had been defeated and spyro had been victorious. Cynder had found a place she could belong to, but alas. Battles might have been won, but a war had just began. And little did they know that this war would break them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 2: how it all started./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"I remember that day more than any other day. I was positioned in one of the partly destroyed buildings of warfang. My rifle positioned pointing towards the main gathering area. I slowed my heart rate and breathing to keep the rifle steady my targets, the last remaining elders. My finger at the trigger I then held my breath then shoot. I still remember the echo of that one bullet. That sound that even those on the ground that day would never forget. It was that sound and that one split second the last 3 elders had a bullet running though their heads. I still remember pulling that bolt back, that beautiful sound of the casing popping out and then gradually locking the bolt back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 3: how a purple dragon got involved/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""2 years cynder, 2 years that the elders have been gone and that rouge has been killing civilians and the city's defence guards. Do you know how many all together that this rouge has killed?" "No spyro, how many?" cynder replied. "11.034 All of which were found with this strange metal thing in their heads which had commonly entered though one of their eyes. We need to stop this rouge at all cost before it starts killing again or kills something dare to us" "you don't mean Adam do you?" "Especially Adam cynder, He hasn't been able to leave the temple for the past 2 years and hopefully the rouge doesn't know of his existence." Then a red dragon interred the room. "Spyro" "yes" "there is a green dragon wanting to talk to you his name is Barbra. His part of a small spying group and he has a lot to tell you about the rouge that has been roaming for the past 2 years." "Really, well bring him in here." Barbra then came into the room "so, what can you tell me" "well the rouge you are dealing with is not a dragon and is not from this world, want to hear more?" "Yes" spyro replied. "Well he uses something called a rifle he has two of them but I don't know of what type. The rouge wears some kind of helmet but it's not made of a metal, he wears a pendent around his neck. The pendent is made of pure iron." "Anything else?" "Yes his not what we are." "What is he?" "I don't know" he replied. "and there's one more thing you should know and that is that we can replicate these so called rifles and the bullets so when you find new designs just bring it back here so I can replicate it" "thanks youve helped me a lot" "that's cool you can have this rifle. We found it at one of the spots were we think the rouge took a shot, and just forgot to pick it up. So learn how to use it for it could just save your life and that of one's around you" "I'll keep that in mind." spyro replied taking not as to what Barbra said. The day had passed and yet again another victim was claimed. spyro had to learn how to use that rifle fast for without the help of that rifle the rouge will always have the lead./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Chapter 4: the plan/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"I stood at the bored with my 4 accomplices next to me, devising strategies and plans for key targets. "Ok lads tomorrow is the remembrance day, all key targets and extra targets will be there I need you two to scout and you're with me. You two will scout the ground level; we will be at the high point waiting for the targets. Now spyro will be coming out with that gewher rifle with the rusted barrel and he will be tired for he would have been training his ass off and using all his mind power to figure out how to reload it. Now the first one we want to shoot is his kin if he has one if not shoot that black nigger dragon in a vital place, that will make the death slow and painful then you shoot that damn green dragon and any other one you see, And you save that purple piece of shit for me I've got an ap-i-m8 incendiary round with his name on it, I've been saving it for him so That I could put in his head." Half the day passed and I and my men were positioned in an abandoned building overlooking the whole event. I had my SVT at the ready and I just waited for my targets. I then went over two important rules of the sniper: never shoot until you are absolutely certain of a kill, impatience is death. Then I saw my target with that shit rifle he had around him. As planed behind him were cynder and a bonus a son. Spyro then came in front of the crowd and began to speak. "Today we remember those that have passed..." "Blah blah blah" that's all that came from my mouth as I was getting spyro into my cross hires. All was going fine until "fire!" "No you fucking idiot!" but alas my stupid companion opened fire. All on the ground started panicking a fleeing. I looked to my college and shot him instead as with the other one next to him. I then rushed back to face my targets. I began to rush I aimed at cynder hoping to gain a bullet to her head but dew to my rush I forgot about bullet drop and got her in the stomach. The bullet did not go though her but all spyro and his son could do was watch in horror. "MOM!" Adam shouted and went to his mother's aid. "Dad find him make him pay mums still alive go!" spyro nodded in reply and bought out the rifle around his shoulder. I began to slow my pace and my heart rate to get a better aim on spyro. Spyro tried desperately to find my position till he found the glint of my scope reflecting in the sunlight. "There you are" then fired. The bullet whooshed passed me "not even close." Spyro fired two more times "man your rifle shooting skills suck must be quite the blank shoot when under neath the bed sheets. Spyro then fired again but missed. He only had one shot left "my tern" then gently squeezed the trigger. Spyro fired his last shot and it would be one that neither one of us forgot. The bullet travelled to were I was and got me in my left hand. I pulled back from my stomach and onto my back due to the pain "ahhhh you mother fucking purple piece of shit you shot my hand, ahhhhh fuck!" spyro then called to nearby guard dragons "yours follow me now!" spyro commanded then took flight to the roof of the abandoned building. Spyro made it to the roof and found me banding up my hand. I then just noticed him and went to get my rifle but soon found a fist to my face. "Rouge sniper I'm placing you under the capture of the warfang guards for the murder of 11,034 lives" spyro addressed. "Yeah, and I'm placing you as the purple fuck who put a bullet in my hand by a gewher rifle!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 5:the results./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""doc can you save her?" "I don't know what ever the rouge put in cynder is beyond me and the other thing is that it's lodged somewhere in her stomach. I don't know the anatomy of it any slip up and she's dead for now she's losing blood but I'll do all I can to keep her alive" "thanks doc." "oh and spyro" "yeah" "that rouge is fine his in a detention room right now and cant harm anyone" "I'll keep that in mind." The doc then nodded then left. Spyro then walked to the detention room we I was held. Two guards stood at the door "let me see him" they nodded and moved from the door. Spyro then walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hello spyro I knew you would come in here eventually" spyro then turned to me and come up to me with a back hand attack to my head. "That was a good one but let it be known your beloved cynder is going to die" I said menacingly. Spyro then came with another attack to my head resulting in a slash wound across my face. I grunted due to the pain spyro inflicted on me. "If my hands weren't tied and if had my pistol I would have shot you right now". Spyro then came close to my face holding onto my neck "in 3 days time you will be executed and cynder will be there to see it" "correction she will not see it for in two minutes you beloved cynder will go into a seizure and evidently die due to the poison that is running though her body due to a burst lung." Spyro then let go and left the room in a flash. "Say goodbye to cynder spyro for this is most definitely her final moments of life." Spyro then entered the room and as I said cynder had gone onto shock and 3 medical dragons tried desperately to restrain her. Spyro then came to cynders face; foam was forming from her mouth. "You can make it cynder just hang on" cynder looked to spyro her eyes locked onto his. "Spy...ro I" "cynder don't say your good buys, hang in there" tears slowly forming in his eyes. "Spy...ro I... love...you, look...aft...er...Adam" a single tear formed in her eye and in an instant cynders seizure came to an end and her hand becoming limp in Spyros. "cynder, cynder, CYNDER!" spyro didn't know how to handle such a loss again since the fire elder sacrificed himself for him and Cynder. He fell to his knees in grief. Then something snapped in him he got up from the ground and left to the detention room. Spyro pushed aside the guard and barged into the room his eyes had become so full of rage and sadness. "I'm going to kill you right here right now cynder is now dead because of you!" "and let me guess you watched the light in her eyes die, wow how I would have liked to had seen that" "YOUR DEAD!" then jumped at me. I then got up from the seat and dodged Spyros pounce and got behind him placing the restraint chain around his neck. I then applied force to his neck "I thought you would have been wiser in controlling your anger" "I thought your hands were restrained" "they are" then applied more force to his neck. Spyros hands began to shake as he was slowly losing air "ssshhhh that's it go to sleep" then the guards from outside came in and spoiled my fun. One came with a club to my back making me let go of spyro while the other went to go help spyro. "Help spyro into medical care I'm going to take the prisoner to a more secure holding cell move" the guard dragon commanded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 6: the proceeding's/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Spyro spent a terrible night in a medical room, seeing cynder die in front of him over and over again in his dreams, While I had a peaceful night in a highly secured holding cell telling myself I should have applied more pressure to Spyros neck. Threes nothing like a good strangulation to get the old circulation going. I looked out the window were they were preparing seats and other things for cynders cremation services "Wow the perfect snipers position. High, well protected, and a lot of escapes, not bad." Spyro then got up from his terrible state in the bed. His friend flame with Babura then came into the room just to see if he was fine. "spyro I just wanted to say that when your ready will get the proceedings under way and if it makes you a bit better in getting retribution for cynder, we execute the rouge and we will make sure it's a slow death" "thanks flame." "spyro I will be there for cynder's proceedings and as a sign that the rouge has been taken under control I present you with his rifle the mosin nagant." Spyro then took the rifle into his hands "when his time comes I will execute him myself with his own rifle, yours will leave him to me" "so be it" flame replied. Spyro then clinched to the rifle and closed his eyes for a moment and thought of cynder. "Ok... I'm ready" "no rush spyro" flame replied. Spyro then arrived at the proceedings and sat at the front. "That's my mosin nagant" I said to myself. Then the sound of gurgling blood came behind me. "Took your time what was the hold up?" "I was busy" "oh doing what?" "I placed a charge of explosives in cynders corpse" "you did what Barakah!" "I placed explosives in that dead bitch's body" then opened the cell and gave me my gear. "Is it timed or do I have to shoot a corpse?" "Don't worry its timed you got clear shots on two sub targets so take this silencer." "A silencer" I replied in disgust. "I know you hate silencers but they are standing away from the proceedings to find something I don't know so get them while they are away from the crowd." I then took a position at the window thank goodness they hadn't heard of glass. I then had a visual on my targets. I had the cross hairs on flame first and when Barbra turned away I fired. The bullet had entered into his eye but did not go though his head but he still went down like a sack a shit. I didn't have to worry about cocking for the rifle I had was semi-automatic. I then placed the cross hairs on Barbra. He then turned back to where flame was and found him dead on the ground. "Say auf wiedersehen to your draconic balls" then fired. The bullet then travelled though his leg and then into his testicles causing them both to explode due to the force of the bullet. He then fell to the ground dead. I reloaded and removed the silencer from my rifle then aimed at the proceedings surveying the area. "We now cremate cynders body and that now she can rest in peace let the cremation commence. Barakah was next to me observing as well "well at least the fire will set the explosives off early" I then looked to him "wow you just figured that out did you?" "Yes, yes I did" he replied with a smile. I then looked back though the scope acting oblivious to what I just heard. Several dragons then went around cynders corpse then used their fire breath to commence the cremation. I then looked eagerly though my scope but nothing happened. I then turned to Barakah "you sure you put explosives in her" then the explosion went of causing my facial expression instantly from curiously to surprise. "Shit" then turned back to the scope. The explosion was huge, shrapnel had come from the explosion and impaled or seriously wounded the entire front row to the forth. There were screams of pain and fear in the crowd, some stayed put sobbing over the bodies of ones they knew that died in the explosion. I saw one, an emerald sobbing over one. I couldn't help myself so I just fucking shot her. Spyro then gained consciousness. He had been forced to the ground by an object which he soon found that it was cinders head. Spyro then up from the ground and held the rifle in one of his hands "WHY CANT YOU JUST LET HER REST IN PEACE" "yeah now she can rest in pieces" then fired at his feet causing him to jump up from the ground and take to the sky. "come on we need to get out of here and find a place to lay low for a while then we find spyro. Oh, how do i look?" "you look like somebody that blew up a black bitches ass" "good one, ok let's go" then left leaving the funeral in flames./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 7: the final dual/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Spyro had found himself in the abounded parts of warfang. "Were you I know you will come here" "yeah and ill help you dad." Spyro then turned to his son "why are you here you should be with flame and ember" "flame was shot and ember was killed in the explosion when mum blew up so I want to help" "Adam I lost your mother and my friends to this rouge I just don't know how I could live if I lost you" "you won't lose me ill stand right behind you and each steep ill stay in cover and the shadows" "ok keep your head down ok" "ok dad." "Ha there they are" Barakah pointed. "They don't you mean there" "his son is with him idiot this is your chance to eradicate the spyro line" "humph I like how you say that Barakah, ok lets go kill the fucks" then got my rifle. "ssshhh you hear that Adam" "what?" then the sound of my rifle went off causing them to take cover in the buildings. But all was going bad spyro had found himself separated from his son. "Adam, ADAM!" spyro called out at the top of his voice. Adam took cover each step he took cautiously surveying his surroundings. Spyro then saw a darker shape in the shadows "Adam?" "Yeah" a deep voice replied. Spyro then took aim and fired. He walked up to what he shot and found that it was my colleague. "Were he" "his in here and his going to kill your son before he kills you mark my words" "mark this" spyro replied then held the rifle to his head and shot him point blank in the head. "Dad, dad where are you?" "I'm here son" "oh dad where did you go you had me..." then placed a piece of cloth in his mouth and got hold of his hand tight. "Take this and run" then placed a hat on his head. "Run" I said menacingly then let him go. Adam ran for his life to find his dad hoping that he could get the thing that was in his mouth out. Spyro walked cautiously until he heard the sound of running then noticed a shape in the shadows. He saw the vivid image on his head. "Got you" then took aim and fired. The bullet echoed though the building I knew instantly that my little trick worked. The bullet passed though Adams chest and out though his back severing a major artery to his hart. Spyro smiled he had finely got the rouge which had killed his beloved but until he came to who he shot his facial expression became one of great distress. "Adam? ADAM!" then dropped the rifle and rushed to his dying son. He then fell to the ground bringing his sons head into his arms and cradling it "Adam I'm sorry my son" then removed the cloth from his mouth. "Dad" Adam replied weakly "I'm here Adam "mums here she's smiling down at me" spyro nodded in response, tears of grief filled his eyes. "Dad, moms calling me" then his head became limp in his father's arms. "Adam, Adam, ADAM" spyro roared into the air knowing that all his family and friends were all dead and that the death of his only son was caused by his own hands. Spyro wept endlessly he had given up on everything he had nothing to live or fight for any more, his life had become a dark abyss of pain and misery. "Well well well, the death of your son was caused by your hand not mine funny that, oh and there's my hat" then picked it up and placed it on my head. "Well spyro your time has come it is now your turn to die. I have the scars I physically received from you and you have the scars that you have mentally recived from me" then took aim point blank to his head. "Any words of wisdom?" spyro then raised his head and locked his eyes with mine "hurry" then shot him point blank. The force of the bullet that entered in to his eye evidently made his head explode with a flash splattering his blood across my face. I smiled "beautiful." I then left the vicinity, my job was nearly done but before I made sure to get my trophy which was the broken heart of spyro the dragon. I then took out a portable talking device. "seagull you there" "seagull here" seagull bring in the pay load" "YES, ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" "Alright seagull over and out." I then came to a designated area away from the city of Warfang and had a very nice view but that city had to go. Seagull then flew over me in his bomber plane and was preparing to deliver the pay load. I watched as if in a theatre. Seagull then dropped the load and within seconds of the drop the city was being eradicated by nuclear fire. I looked at the cities destruction with a smile on my face, the atomic mushroom cloud rising above the destroyed city. "Game over" I said to myself laughing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The atomic ending/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Well there you have it. I randomly arrived and wiped out the spyro line and then destroyed warfang with a nuclear bomb, bet you other members on this site didn't like this one either. Well I don't care good, bad, or just plain ridiculous all you opinions, but to me this was just another work of art. So till next time I'm corruption and this was another of my fucked up fanfics./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"PS: please leave a comment any comment bad or good no difference to me, I just want to fuck up everything./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Spyro Shorts

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Spyro shorts/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Author's entry/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Got the idea from robot chicken, so expect some real stupidity. This is corrupted person and ounce again I'm fucking everything up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Spyro, I am sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said to Spyro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Don't be. It's over now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""So this is it..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I know what I need to do." Spyro said to Cynder. "Just get out of here Cynder."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Spyro no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Then I'm with you..." Cynder said as Spyro began to release his energy. "I love you." Spyro then stopped and turned back to normal. "I HATE YOU!" then the world exploded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""No he isn't gone" spyro said in a distraught tone. "spyro let it go" cynder replied. Showing puppy dog sadness and then changing into his dark form. "spyro stop, don't do this" "you can't stop me" then was shot in the head. "One thing she was right about she can't stop you but I can" came an anonymous person's voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Open the chest" the grubblin then opened the chest while the other one went to the crystal. He then swung at it only for it to shatter instantly leaving pieces of the yellow stone, spyro and cynder lying scattered on the ground "shit" the grubblin said looking at what he did./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The funeral of cynder. Me standing at cynders coffin holding a candle. "This symbolizes cynder then tossed the candle in the coffin. Cynder then leans up screaming at the top of her head and soon actually lying dead in the coffin. "Oh right this was an act wasn't it" then paused for a moment. "Food for thought."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The first mating session of spyro and cynder. "Oh spyro that was wonderful" "I'm not spyro I just look like him and we actually had sex on his grave so fuck yeah!" cynder just looked at the other purple dragon blankly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The epitaphs: Here lies spyro the dragon. Time of death: midnight. Cause of death to much pleasure. Here lies cynder. Cause of death: choked on white sticky substance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Skylander spyro "herpy derpy herpy derpy herpy derpy herpy derpy herpy derpy"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"There was a young purple dragon named spyro, whose cock was shot off during the war. So his painted the front to resemble a cunt and set himself up as a whore. True story {skylander}/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"There was a young dragon named flame whose prick was exceedingly small, he could bugger bug which he had found under the rug, and the bug hardly felt it all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Imagine it spyro and cynder having great sex until spyro died. So cynder sat on his peak for the rest of the week and bounced up and down as she cried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Spyro has more crystal meth dealers then he does for friends./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Walk up to skylander Spyros door. Knock knock "who's there" "nobody you're a skylander"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Liquid ass/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"It has been some time since spyro and cynder had defeated malafor but still could not answer the question of why cynder wasn't getting pregnant so spyro went and asked her. "cynder why haven't we had any children yet" "well spyro I guess I should come clean then, I'm not actually a female I'm a male. why do you think I asked to be taken from behind, and that wasn't a dildo that was up your ass last night that was my dick and that wasn't water that a squirted up your ass." Shocked at what he just heard spyro took a desert eagle to his head, the gun went fucking bang and spyro even throe he killed himself that still aint going to cover up the fact that he has cum up his ass./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Spyro 1, spyro 2, and spyro 3{first series, legend series, skylander series} were captured by malefor forces. The grubblins told them they would only let them go if there penis sizes totalled to 12 inches. Spyro 1 went first and his measured 5 inches, spyro number 2 went up his 6 ½ inches. Finally spyro 3 walked up and his measured ½ inche. So the grubblins let them go, and spyro one said "if it wasn't for my 5 inches we would still be prisoners. Spyro 2 siad "if it wasn't for my 6 ½ inch we would never had gotten out." Spyro 3 challenged "oh, yeah well if it wasn't for my erection we could have been dead."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"What did the lesbian ember say to the lesbian cynder? "Your face or mine?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Why won't they ever give flame and skylander Spyros job back at the sperm bank? Cause they have been caught drinking too many times on the job/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"What's the smallest cemetery in the dragon realm? Embers vagina it only takes one stiff at a time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Why isn't cynder like a volcano? Because volcanoes don't fake eruptions/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"What's the difference between a sin and a shame? It's a sin to stick it in but a shame to pull it out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Cynder has a power to know where her mate will always be what is the name of that power? A Widow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Wow the skylander cynder is a cloacae minimiser./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The dark spyro is the diet coke of evil, his semi-evil. Convexity means curved outwards not turn into a dark version of yourself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Ha spyro", "yeah", "always respect your elders", "yeah i always do", "in bed",/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Here lies spyro the dragon. Father of none, would have had some but soon found a bullet to his nuts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Here lies spyro and cynder saw all ends, Chose this one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Here lies spyro a cynder, their trip to the center of the earth didn't work./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The epitaph of elder ingnites: poorly lived, poorly burned alive, poorly laid, and no one cried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Corruptions dead dragons {any colour} dragon's storage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"{Gore included}/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Ingnites walking up to spyro, "See this spyro this is an amethyst stone which your father had, this here is your birthright. Now your father wanted to do anything to prevent it from being taken from his enemies, so you know what he did? Spyro remained silent. "He stuck it up his ass" spyro then awoke from the dream to find himself in bed with ingnites, malafor and the chronicler./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""You might be purple but you are not the purple dragon of prophecy. I will crush you and you cannot do anything for I am immortal. So tell me what do you got" malefor said to me then started laughing maniacally. "Just a plasma grenade" then charged at him, and then when I got close enough I jumped into the air placing the cooking plasma grenade in his mouth which had got stuck on his tongue. "Mother..." then before he got to finish what he was about to say the grenade blew up as did his head, then fell to the ground dead. "Immortal my purple ass" then left the corpse. Then just as I got to the door I ran into them. spyro had just finished saying to cynder to stay cool then noticed me. "Who are you?" spyro asked. "Just a figment of the last thing you ever see" then bought out a mauser c96 pistol and shot them both. "Well that was ironic" I said to myself smiling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""All right people listen up, got a special thing I'd like to do. I'd like to do this song for the craziest, sex puppet out there that everyone knows, cynder. Hope yours like this. {music starting} emspyro doesn't know that cynder and me do it in my van every Sunday, she tells him she's at training but doesn't go still she's on her knees and spyro doesn't know oh spyro doesn't know whoa. So don't tell spyro spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know. Cynder says she's out shopping, but she's under me and I'm not stopping. Cuz spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know, so don't tell spyro, oh spyro doesn't know whoa. I can't believe his so trusting, while I'm right behind you thrusting, cynder's got him on the phone and she's trying not to moan, it's a three-way call and he knows nothing, nothing. Cause spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know don't tell spyro. spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know whoa. So don't tell spyro, we'll put on a show, everyone'll go spyro doesn't know. Spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know whoa. Parking lot, why not? It's so cool when you're on top, his front lawn; in the snow laughing so hard cuz spyro doesn't spyro doesn't know. I did it with her on his birthday, spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know, don't tell spyro oh spyro doesn't know whoa. spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know Spyros gotta know, gonna tell spyro, gonna tell him myself, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro ...doesn't know/em {crowd starts chanting} emspyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know, who? Spyro doesn't know./em Cynder was then taken backstage and got the band to play with her. Song was used and changed from the film euro trip of "Scotty doesn't know."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"(Spyros mother): "SPYRO IF YOU DONT FULFIL YOUR DESTINY I WILL SHOVE YOU BACK UP MY EGG HOLE REBIRTH YOU AND RENAME YOU MY BITCH, UNDERSTAND ME!" spyro then lifted his middle finger. (Spyros mother) "Your dead to me"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Ha flame ounce you put it in the hole make sure you FUCKING FILL IT" ember shouted then left. "Fucking bitch complains about everything, but my mouth doesn't" flame said then took his head to his ½ inch shaft./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"At Spyros funeral/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Cynder: I can't believe his really dead/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Flame: don't worry cynder any one could make that mistake of accidently poisoning there mate while mating/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Flame then turns to ember/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Flame: I'm lying to make her feel better" he whispered/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Cynder: you think it's my fault that he died from poisoning and a disintegrated penis/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Flame: of course not cynder. Then turns to ember" I'm still lying/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Well you know what they say the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone." I said to cynder "i see" cynder replied in awe, "I rather doubt it" i replied. Sometime later "that is not what I meant" I said to myself. Cynder on that same day had been crushed and killed by a stature of a male dragon when she tried to make love to it. "Well it's like they say a hard dragon is hard to come by when cynder is around"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Well this is the end and to light the dragon 21 if your reading this or if anybody knows that member please tell him that most of the good Canadians are at the west of the Rockies, and the only time he will ever get close to a dragon is a dead one with a bullet between its eyes from me and my rifle. Also harden the fuck up I have read your writing as well and to me in your world life is handed to you and your characters on a silver platter. Also if anybody knows deviantMIND1 please tell him in full detail or if he/she is reading this I read your legend of the dark comedian and I found it the most terrible humour story I have ever read, barely any of your so called jokes made any sense or weren't even funny, oh having sex with a shadow dragon and she disappears pre-orgasm then saying you killed her. What were you doing fucking a ghost, ha here my version. There was a young dragon from the coast, who had an affair with a ghost; said the billiard phantasm at the height of an orgasm " I think I can feel it-almost. The best part about that fanfic was never reading it again, and I'm saying to you to take a cement pill and harden the fuck up. {As should spyro to.} to ortinbras itrenore and ashkor. Yours are ones on my list that are extremely pathetic. Your fanfic MINTS was nowhere near dark should have made the rape scene more detailed because that was the only good part. And I would have just killed the bitch but, your writing. 2nd what the fuck is minertasinne, it sounds more like an aphrodisiac. And your crowning glory "it's more than just a drug, it's the most dangerous drug on the planet." What the fuck, you could have said its worse than PCP or LSD. But either way to yours as well take a cement pill and harden the fuck up. To akeem 21 and oxyphyr, To akeem learn how to spell, to oxypher you and the elders yours can bite my bullet. And to both of yours harden the fuck up! To my best friend is a dragon. I would be ashamed, embarrassed, and I would kill myself if I was you. To Brandon the albino bat your fanfic when you dream a dragon was desterbing to the fucking limits, and I wish to especially never hear from you. And for you also your 20 years old grow a pair not a pussy, write something decent and harden the fuck up! Also hope I never meet you or any of yours I have made these comments to. And to all of yours again harden the fuck up!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"To Spyro 2060 and cornys, yours are saints to me. Yours are neutral and I find it an honour to had read your fanfics. It does not matter to me if yours don't like me if yours ever see this, but if you do thanks. But for cornys I know you do not write on this site no more but I would like to hear from you, good or bad. To spyro 2060 you fanfic spyro comedy, I laughed my ass off when I read that, cynder a fat fucking bitch priceless. I would also like to hear from you too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"And to Deathleader, Thanks for putting up with me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Well I'm done for now so for now Too all the members of spyro fanfic I am a virus on this site. Let the corrupting power of darkness be my friend and everlasting power and the light and all those that are warriors of the light be my everlasting enemies. For with me on this site, this site will never be in peace not when I'm around./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Please leave your comments, thanks/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Spyro Hates Everybody

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Spyro hates everybody/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"[One shot]/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Author entry/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"I have taken the liberty to write this as a person who wants to fuck up everything Spyro had to offer. All skylander characters, and all the elders are fucking pathetic, and so I write this to piss off all you fanatics and cyntards. To any ember, the elders and sky Lander fans out there i hate those characters to my highest extremity so consider that a warning!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Ps: DOWN WITH SKYLANDERS!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Start/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Side affect or not, Spyro the dragon of prophecy is not his kind gentle self anymore. Spyro walked next to Cynder with a stern look on his face. "Spyro are you ok?" "Well we just defeated malefor and i did most of the damn work!" "That's not true I have helped you in many ways" cynder replied in a sad tone. "Well it must have been so fucking little I barely noticed it" spyro replied only to find cynders hand slap him across the face sending him to the ground. "Ha you black bitch what was that for?" sad and enraged cynder slapped him again. "You purple fuck after what I have done for you, you stab me in the back". "What you have done for me you have done nothing for me!" spyro replied in a menacing tone. Heartbroken, distraught and shedding tears cynder said her last words to spyro. "I loved you and I thought I had found my salvation I was wrong. And here's another thing you are no better then malefor you purple FAG!" she shouted bursting into tears then turned into a shadow and left without another word. "Fucking crazy black bitch" spyro said to himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"2 months had passed and cynder wasn't the only victim of Spyros wild behaviour, she was only the beginning. Spyro had gathered everyone that helped in his last adventure; they thought it was a big thank you from spyro they were wrong. The elders, hunter, sparx, and even ember that only came to see if she could maybe this time get him. They all entered a huge room with no windows or skylights but only candles lighting up the room. "Ha spyro" ember shrieked in joy. "Fuck you are one ugly dragoness, it looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, shit I would hate to imagine all the broken mirrors you have in your room just dew to looking at them". Embers mouth dropped she was shocked at what spyro just said to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;""Ha shame ember you ugly dragon, see I told you, you were ugly" sparx replied laughing. "sparx you chicken shit coward I told you to take point not flee you fucking ediot!" sparx shocked at what his brother had just said to him he remained quite wondering why he had just said that to him. "now elders I just want to say one thing, INGNITES WAS THE FUCKING ELDER OF FIRE AND HE PERISHED IN FLAMES THAT WOULD BE LIKE A HEATER TO HIM WHAT THE FUCK! AND YOU OTHER ELDERS YOU ARE JUST FUCKING COWARDS THE THREE OF YOUs AND YOUS ARE WEEK" "spyro what's becoming of you your acting like..." then was cut off. "What terrador a tyrant or an asshole?" "AN ASSHOLE" terrador replied. "That's it but you made this come to this" then nodded his head as if a signal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Then from the shadows another purple dragon emerged armed all over his body a variety of weaponry. He then drew out a stg 44 and opened fire. In just 10 seconds they were dead. "Well here you go the gold bullion 7000 pieces as agreed. He then dropped the assault rifle then pulled out a mauser to spyros head. "What is this?" "I still have a bounty" "and who made this bounty?" "I did" came cynders voice. Cynder you bitch I knew you would"... then one single shot ran though the room. "Boring conversation anyway, now for my award" then connected his lips with cynders./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The end/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Well there you have it in retrospect everyone just dies so please comment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"All people who send me a bad comment like I suck well fuck you./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"PEACE IM OUTTA HERE!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Bought to you by corrupted person./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"This is not a Deathleader one shot so if you fanatics blame my friend yours are dumber then you look in your profile picture./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
